Music Suggestions
This page is used to request music you want to hear during battles in VGCW. This is to help clear out Bazza's twitch inbox and reduce repeated requests. No character theme requests, please. - BRYN4444 (talk) ---- When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand. Also, you MUST include a YouTube link with your music track! Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. Wikia accounts are universal so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit. If a song/track is used in VGCW please remove that track from here, and add it to the VGCW Official Playlist. # *1080 Snowboarding - Blue Flame *1080 Snowboarding - Work Your Body A *Ace Attorney: Investigations - Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly *Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations - Pursuit ~ Caught *Ace Combat Zero - Juggernaut *Alone in the Dark (2008)- An End to a Prelude *Ape Escape 3 - White Monkey Battle *Asura's Wrath - Orphan Wolf Legend *Asura's Wrath - Symphony No.9 in E Minor 'From the New World' *Awesomenauts - Wormhole Surfing B *Bastion - Brusher Patrol *Bastion - Mine, Windbag, Mine *Beyond Good & Evil - Dancing with Domz *Beyond Good & Evil - Fear the Reaper *Blast Corps: Simian Acres *Blue Dragon-Eternity C *Chrono Trigger - Battle With Magus *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 (Battle with Azala) *Crash Bandicoot - Hogging Molly (remix) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex - Crashes To Ashes *Crash Twinsanity - Totem God *Crazy Bus - Main Theme *Crazy Taxi - All I Want *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On - FADE TO BLACK *Cyberbots - HELLION Theme D *Dangan Ronpa - BOX-16 *Daytona USA 2 - I Can Do It (Takenobu Mitsuyoshi Version.) *Daytona USA Circuit Edition - Daytona USA Medley *Dead or Alive 2 - Blazed up Melpomene *Dead or Alive 3 - Mayflower *Deus Ex - Majestic 12: Attack or Attacked *Deus Ex - Ocean Lab: Shootout *Deus Ex - Paris Chateu: Augmented Battle *Deus Ex - Versalife: Force your way *Devil May Cry 3 - Devils May Cry *Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2 *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Esper Battle (Remix, Final Fantasy XII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Force Your Way (Remix, Final Fantasy VIII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Cantata Mortis & God in Fire *Donkey Kong Country Returns - Tiki Tong Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Go Ahead *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Lost Courage *Dragon Ball Kai - Dragon Soul - Orchestra Version *Duke Nukem Trilogy E3 2008 Trailer Theme E *EarthBound - Pokey Means Business *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Ice and Fire *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Mutaclone *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Roaring Forces The Chase F *F-Zero GX - Shotgun Kiss *F-Zero GX - Leon *F-Zero GX - Red Canyon *Fighting Vipers - Sundance Kids *Final Fantasy IX - Mystery Sword *Final Fantasy X - Battle with Seymour *Final Fantasy X-2 - I'll Give You Something Hot *Final Fantasy XII - A Speechless Battle *Final Fight - Bay Area *Final Fight 3 - For Metro City *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi- Together We Ride (Guitar Cover) *Fire Emblem Awakening - Don't Speak Her Name *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - Black Knight Battle *Folklore - The Judge and the Judged G *Gitaroo Man - Born to be Bone *God Hand - Sunset Heroes *Goemon's Great Adventure - Ryugu Castle *Gran Chaser - KNIGHT GEAR *Guilty Gear XX - Noontide *Gear XX - Holy Orders *Guardian Heroes - Rough and Ready *Grandia - Battle 1 *Grandia - Battle 3 *Grandia - Garlyle Forces Battle H *Half life 2 - Apprehension and Evasion *Halo 3 - One Final Effort *Hardball 5- Theme Song *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai - You (Destructive) *Homestuck - Iron Knight *Homestuck - Knife's Edge *Homestuck - Sunslammer *Hotline Miami - Hydrogen *Hotline Miami - Miami Disco I *No I's :( J *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro's Theme K *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Boss Fight 1 *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lightning Battle *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lord of the Underworld *Kid Icarus: Uprising - The Reaper's Line of Sight *Kingdom Hearts - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Encounter *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Black Powder *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Rage Awakened *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Master, Tell Me the Truth *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories - The 13th Struggle *Kirby's Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme (SSBB Remix) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Galacta Knight *Kirby Super Star - Halberd *Kirby Super Star - Gladiator Kirby L *La-Mulana - Death Game *La-Mulana - GIGA-MAGMA *La-Mulana - Treasure Sealed Off *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle *Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Final Battle (Twilight Symphony Version) *Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Death Sword Mini-boss M *Mass Effect 2 - Lair of the Shadow Broker Battle Theme *Max Anarchy - Fast Lane *Max Anarchy - Find You *Max Anarchy - Kill 'Em All *Max Anarchy - Play For Keeps *Max Anarchy - Play My Ass Off *Max Anarchy - Ruthless *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Mario Bros' Battle Theme *Medieval - Scarecrow Fields *Mega Man 2 - Metal Man (Hyadain Remix) *Mega Man 25th Anniversary (Rock) - Wily Boss Medley *Mega Man 3 - Wily 1 & Wily 2 (OC Remix) *Mega Man 5 - Proto Man Remix (Dark Man Stage) *Mega Man 9 - Rock Medley *Mega Man 9 - We're the Robots *Mega Man 9 - Wily Machine *Mega Man Zero 3 - Cannonball (Mythos Remix) *Mega Man ZX Advent - Soul Ablaze (ZXA Tunes Remix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Locked and Loaded *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I know For Real *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Red Sun *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Gekko *Metroid - Urban Epidemic (DJ Britt) *Mother 3 - Porky's Theme N *Namco X Capcom - Final Fight *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST1 - Decisive Battle *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST2 - She Said, Don't Make Others *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Subuta.1 *Nore More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Titanium Batt *Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uchiha Stage *Nier- The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Nier- Deep Crimson Foe O *Okami - The Sun Rises P *Paper Mario - Tubba Blubba's Theme *Panzer Dragoon - The Imperial Capital Ablaze *Panzer Dragoon Saga - Atolm Dragon *Perfect Dark - End Credits *Persona 2 Innocent Sin - Boss Battle *Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle *Persona 3 FES - Heartful Cry *Persona 4 - The Wandering Wolf (Straight Mix) *Persona 4 - A New World Fool (Remix) *Persona 4 - The Almighty *Persona 4 - Fog *Plants Vs Zombies - Ultimate Battle *Plok! - Title Theme *Pocky & Rocky - Final Battle *Pokémon Anime OST - Aim to be a Pokémon Master! (Mewtwo Strikes Back version) *Pokémon Anime OST - Be An Arrow *Pokemon Black/White - Gym Leader Battle *Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Emerald - Deoxys *Portal - 4000 Degrees Kelvin Q *Quake 2 - Kill Ratio R *Resident Evil 4 - Wesker's Mercenaries theme *Resident Evil 5 - Rust in Summer 2008 *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Burnin' Rubber *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Move Me S *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space - TKO *SegaGaGa - SegaGaGa March *SegaGaGa - Shall I Persuade You *SegaGaGa - Believers' Propaganda Song (Sega GaGa Forever) *SegaRock - Cyber Troopers: Virtual On - Into the Blue Sky *SegaRock - Gain Ground - Origin ~ Awaken *SegaRock - Phantasy Star II - PLACE OF DEATH *SegaRock - Phantasy Star IV - LAUGHTER *Shenmue - Battle 2 *Shenmue - Battle 3 *Shenmue - To The Sea And The Continent Beyond *Shenmue II - Greg More *Skies of Arcadia - Bombardment 1 *Skies of Arcadia - Boss Battle (Crisis, Opportunity) *Skies of Arcadia - Last Battle *Skies of Arcadia - Military Facility Dungeon *Sonic & Knuckles - Doomsday Zone (SMBZ Remix) *Sonic 2 - Boss *Sonic Adventure - Theme Of Dr. Eggman *Sonic Generations - Death Egg Robot *Soul Calibur III - Endless Warfare *Soul Calibur III - Forsaken Sanctuary *Super Robot Wars OGs - Rocks *Spyro 2 - Gulp's Overlook *Super Smash Bros 64 - Happy Together by the Turtles (Commercial) *Super Smash Bros Brawl - Airship *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-Man Melee 1 *Street Fighter 2 - Red Cyclone (The Gammar Club Remix) *Street Fighter EX - Spinning Bird *Street Fighter X Tekken - Tekken Rival Battle 2 *Streets of Rage - Fighting in the Street T *Tales of the Abyss - Eternal Mind *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Team Fortress 2 - Hudda Hudda Huh! *Tekken 5 - Ground Zero Funk *Tekken 5 - Unforgiven (With Background Crowd) *Treasure Adventure Game - Figth or Fight U *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Endless Nine *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Mortal Stampede *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Worldend Dominator V *Viewtiful Joe - Inferno Lord *Viewtiful Joe 2 - True Heroes *Virtua Fighter - GAME START *Virtua Fighter 5 - El Blaze Theme W *Wild ARMS 2 - Battle Vs Lord Blazer (Rocking Heart Remix) *The World Ends With You - The One Star *WWE Smackdown Here Comes The Pain - BGM 2 X *Xenoblade Chronicles - Mechanical Rythmn *Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plains *XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Combat Music 2 Y *Ys Origin - My Lord, Our Brave *Ys Origin - Samsara and Paramnesia *Ys Origin - Tension *Ys I & II - Tension *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Chop!! *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - The Strongest Foe *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Valestein Castle *Yoshi's Island: Boss Theme Z *No Z's : Category:Community